Taming Beca Mitchell
by kurly123
Summary: Beca Mitchell is Barden's resident badass. She is the leader of the Bella's, is ridiculously good looking and she's a massive flirt. What Beca wants, she gets. That is until shy freshman Chloe Beale sings her way into Beca's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm back but just for a little. I just wanted to see where this story was going.  
****Summary: **Badass Beca thinks she can get anything and anyone but very shy Chloe doesn't want anything to do with Beca, romantically. There will be other pairings but Bechloe is my main focus.

_Disclaimer- I don't own Pitch Perfect or there would've been Bechloe in the movie._

* * *

**Taming Beca Mitchell- Chapter 1**

Beca Mitchell was Barden University's resident badass. A junior and the leader of the Barden Bella's alongside her good friend Fat Amy. Beca was the girl who had a scary-ass ear spike and always wore dark, tight clothing. Some girls were scared of her but most just wanted to be her because the boys drooled whenever she walked by. Beca Mitchell had it all. The astonishing good looks, the husky voice and the killer confidence. Her walls were up and she was a total flirt... Then she met Chloe Beale.

Chloe Beale was a very shy starting freshman when she first saw Beca Mitchell. Like everyone else, she was immediately torn between fear and admiration. She watched the Bella's float by the group of freshman she was with, oozing power and sex appeal. She straight away noticed the slightly short brunette leading the group of girls. Her eyes were lined with smoky eye shadow and heavy eye liner and were scanning her surroundings, uninterested. To her right was a big blonde girl who walked with so much swagger, it was almost amusing. Behind them was a taller brunette who was wearing some very revealing clothing and she was chatting with a dark girl who had flaming red hair who was wearing a plaid shirt. Trailing behind was a girl who had blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, a tall girl with short dark brown curly hair and another brunette with long wavy hair. As they disappeared towards the dormitories, Chloe took a look at her fellow newbies. Everyone was still turned in the direction the Bella's had gone, their jaws wide open. Chloe shook her head, her own wavy red hair cascading below her shoulders. She had to focus and not get intimidated. Of course she wanted to audition for the Bella's. Not only because they were campus royalty but because she loved to sing.

"..." Chloe's head snapped around to what she thought was the sound of a bee. She was very taken back when she saw an Asian girl with wide eyes and straight black hair that nearly fell to her waist.

"I'm sorry? Did you say something?" Chloe cocked her head at the strange girl.

"..."

Chloe could've sworn she saw the girls lips move but she heard nothing. Zip. Zilch. Absolutely nothing.

"I'm sorry. One more time?" Chloe leaned a tiny bit closer to the girl and strained her ears.

" You're on my bag strap."

Chloe looked down and saw her ballet flat covered foot was indeed on the girl's bag strap.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Chloe stepped off and smiled at the girl who only moved her lips in a fish like motion. Feeling a bit weirded out by the strange girl, Chloe stepped away from the girl and turned to the front waiting for instructions.

"Hi there everyone and welcome to Barden University." A loud chirpy voice came from the front and everybody perked up to listen. "You guys will all be staying in the Broad Square dorm. The other bus was Broad Square group number 1 so someone from that group will be your roomie! I'm Jill your dorm director and now we're gonna head on over so follow me!"

Everyone grabbed their suitcases and backpacks and sluggishly moved off behind Jill. Chloe took the time to look around at the clean buildings and other students roaming around the wide open space of Barden. It looked like they were setting up some stalls and Chloe was sure it was for the activities fair that she'd read about in the pamphlet.

"Alright kids, here we are. Welcome to Broad Square! There are 5 different dorms here. Grand Avenue, Union Town, Madison Way, Central Bridge and of course Broad Square. I have all your names so let's get this show on the road!" The overly enthusiastic Jill started reading out names and room numbers. Chloe listened out and learned that we weird Asian girl's name was Lilly and she was in room 9.

"Chloe Beale! Room 22." Chloe moved forward, weaving through her fellow students to grab her keys.

"This is your official BU rape whistle," Jill said handing it over like the thing was made of glass. "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!"

Chloe smiled awkwardly in thanks and took the whistle, slipped it around her wrist and walked off towards the dorms.

* * *

"Becaaaaaaahhhh!" Fat Amy was lying on the couch screeching for her roommate.

"What is it, Amy?" Beca came into view with her headphones around her neck frowning at her best friend.

Amy shot up from the couch at the sight of her friend. "Finally! I've been calling your name foreverrrr!"

"People usually do though... In bed." Beca smirked and winked at Fat Amy who cringed and fake gagged.

"Shut up, bitch. I was just going to ask how many members we're looking for at auditions and shouldn't we be at the stall for the activities fair?" Fat Amy stretched her neck to see out the window into the courtyard.

"Yeah... I was thinking maybe 3 or 4 new girlies. And as co-leaders we are meant to be there but we'll show up in about 10min because we're not that eager. Besides, Stacie and Cynthia are gonna be there to set up." Beca shrugged her shoulders and grinned at Amy.

"Awww but Beca... I'm like super good at recruiting new members! Can we please go?" Fat Amy grabbed Beca by her tank top and looked at her with a mega watt smile.

"Ughh, fine! Give me 2 seconds. I need to save my mix." Beca walked back to her room missing the fist pump Fat Amy did.

* * *

Chloe arrived at the oak door that had a big 22 painted on it.

"This is it. Don't freak." Chloe gave herself pep talk before unlocking the door and pushing inside.

"Hi, you must be Chloe Beale. I'm Aubrey Posen." A tall blonde wearing a cute pink halter dress stood before her with a dazzling smile.

"Hey, yeah. That's me." Chloe smiled at the blonde glad she had a roommate that wasn't a total freak. "That's a pretty dress by the way."

"Why thank you Chloe. I like yours too. It totally complements your eyes." Aubrey smiled and turned to her suitcase which was open on her bed. "Do you know when you're heading down to the activities fair?" Aubrey questioned, pulling out a poster of Madonna and walking over to the wall behind her desk to tack it up.

"I think I'll head down now actually. I'll unpack when I get back." Chloe shyly started to move towards the door.

"Well, wait for me! I'll come with you!" Aubrey grinned and linked arms with the red head and all but pulled her out of the room.

* * *

"Look! There are Cyn and Stacie." Fat Amy pointed over to the Barden Bella's stall, grinning. "Come on, Beca!"

"Right behind you." Beca smiled at Amy as the bigger girl skipped off to the table. Beca looked around at the other stalls and students. The Korean Student Union with their white and red decorations and the Barden DJ's whose misleading name tricked her but also led her to meet Amy. She looked over the courtyard to find the Treble Makers who were already jamming it out to a Michael Jackson classic, surrounded by eager boys and swooning girls. Beca scoffed and made her way to her own acapella group.

"Morning aca-bitches." Beca reached the table where she got a wave from Stacie who was talking to a potential new Bella and a "Wassup girlfriend!" from Cynthia Rose. Fat Amy was also with Stacie and was questioning the terrified looking freshman about the art of mermaid dancing.

"Anyone look like they have Bella potential, Cyn?" Beca stood behind the table and observed the hundreds of students milling about.

"We've had alot of freshmen come up and just ask when YOU were going to show up and if they could get a signed picture." Cynthia rolled her eyes and scoffed at Beca's smirk.

"What can I say? All 'em bitches love me." Beca hip bumped Cynthia-Rose and laughed.

"Ohhh! In coming!" Cynthia-Rose nodded her head in the direction of the approaching red head and blonde.

* * *

"So Chloe, do you have any clubs in mind that you want to join?" Aubrey had her arm still linked with the smaller girl's and they were approaching the fair.

"Umm.. I like to sing." Chloe mumbled and stole a glance at the blonde who squealed and stopped to grab Chloe by the shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, me too! We should totally join the Bella's together." Aubrey continued walking towards the crowd of people. "Well, you ready?"

Chloe nodded and smiled at her new friend. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Hmm, looking good." Cynthia-Rose eyed the two girls heading towards them with a friendly smile.

"You wanna handle this? I'll distract Amy." Cynthia nodded as Beca ducked to grab Amy and start up a conversation about pirate dancing.

"Good morning girlies. You interested in joining the Barden Bella's?" Cynthia turned to the two girls who stood fidgeting at the table.

"Yes, good morning. I'm Aubrey Posen." Aubrey straightened up and smiled at Cynthia-Rose. "This is my friend Chloe Beale, and she is also interested in joining."

"Great! We're only looking for about 3 girls this year so we'll just give a quick audition now and if you make the cut, then you can come back for our final audition. Stacie! Come here, girl!" Cynthia waved over the tall brunette who came with a sensual grin.

"Hey ladies, I'm Stacie. I'll just be listening in with Cynthia-Rose so go whenever you're ready." The two girls stood back and waited for the freshmen to start.

"Okay.. Anything I want?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, anything. Go for it."

Aubrey then launched into Madonna's 'Like a Prayer' with some very extensive riffs. Chloe just stood back looking very impressed while Cynthia-Rose and Stacie had joined in with some backing vocals. A small group had formed around the girls and when it ended, there was a burst of applause. Fat Amy had charged forward and hugged a proud Aubrey while Cynthia-Rose wrote Aubrey's name down.

"That was really something" A short brunette had made her way through the crowd still clapping. "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell, leader of the Bella's alongside Fat Amy."

"Hey girls, I am THE Fat Amy." Fat Amy grinned and let go of Aubrey who was a little flushed from the performance.

"Wait, you call yourself 'Fat Amy'?" Aubrey looked at the blonde with a curious expression.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Fat Amy said and then smiled at Aubrey and Chloe who just nodded.

"Okay, so Aubrey is it?" Beca said, peeking at the sheet with at least a dozen girls names. "We will definitely see you at auditions."

Aubrey jumped up and down clapping her hands grinning.

"And you." Beca turned to Chloe with a bit of a smirk. "Your turn."

"Um okay." Chloe looked down at her ballet flats and took a deep breath in.

_It's going down fade to Blackstreets  
__The homies got at me collab creations, bump like acne;  
__No doubt, I put it down never slouch  
__As long as my credit could vouch  
__A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

Beca's head shot up to stare at the girl who was rapping her ultimate jam while looking insanely cute. To say she was impressed was an understatement. She was in awe of the freshman that was pulling the words out like magic. Before she could hold back, Beca jumped right in with the red head and they were rapping together.

_Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves__  
__Attracting honeys like a magnet__  
__Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent__  
__Still moving this flavour with homies Blackstreet and Teddy__  
__The original rump shakers_

_Shorty __get down, good Lord__  
__Baby got them open up all over town__  
__Strictly biz she don't__play__around__  
__Cover much ground got game by the pound_

Beca held back to listen to Chloe's voice. Her jaw dropped when she heard the most incredible voice spill from the freshman's lips. It was amazing. She decided to once again sing with the red head and she grinned when the younger girl gave her a shy smile.

_Getting paid is her forte__  
__Each and every day true player way__  
__I can't get her outta my mind__  
__I think about the girl all the time_

They sung together and when they'd finished the chorus, the cheers and cat calls were deafening.

"So it looks like we're definitely going to see you at auditions." Beca grinned at the girl whose face was as red as her hair. "What's your name, sweet cheeks?"

"Chloe.. Chloe Beale." The freshman went impossibly darker when she heard the pet name drop from Beca's lips. Beca snapped her fingers in Cynthia-Rose's direction and the darker girl scribbled Chloe's name down.

"Well, Chloe Beale. I look forward to seeing you very soon." Beca gave Chloe a sly wink and disappeared by a mob of eager girls asking if she'd sing with them.

Chloe turned back to the table where Fat Amy and Stacie were whispering and looking at her, grinning. Cynthia-Rose was giving a sheet with all the details on it to Aubrey and shoved one to Chloe as well.

"We'll see you next Friday then girls." Cynthia-Rose smiled at the two freshmen who thanked her and said goodbye to Stacie and Fat Amy who waved and winked back.

"That was great! You have an incredible voice, Chloe!" Aubrey had once again linked their arms and they headed away from the Bella's.

"Thanks, Aubrey. You do too." Chloe smiled at her friend. "I can't wait until Friday!"

* * *

**Hey guys, so i'm back but i just wanted to write a bit because i am OBSESSED with Pitch Perfect. As for everyone else that was into my Glee fic, sorry but i was thinking about continuing but Glee sucks now! The new season is just terrible. THEY BROKE UP BRITTANA. Very disappointed.**

**So, new fandom new OTP. let me know what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was overwhelmed with the response i got from this story! WOW! So thanks for your feedback and here's chapter 2.**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything Pitch Perfect characters or any songs. _

* * *

**Taming Beca Mitchell Chapter 2**

Beca poked her head out from under a girl's arm to watch as the two freshmen walked away. She smiled at Chloe's retreating back and slunk back in with the girls who were tugging at her tank top.

"Damn, we gon' get some fine ladies this year." Cynthia-Rose grinned and hi-fived Stacie who was wearing a matching grin.

"Yeah, that red head was so cute." Stacie chuckled remembering the furiously blushing girl.

"Mhhhm, but I think Beca is already set on that one." Cynthia-Rose rolled her eyes. "That poor girl doesn't know what she's in for."

* * *

"So, how did you get into singing?" Aubrey was examining the various groups and clubs around the courtyard.

"I really love Disney movies. The Little Mermaid was my favourite." Chloe examined a brochure on a pottery club.

"No way! That's my favourite too!" Aubrey smiled. "We will have to burst into song together. But maybe in the privacy of our room."

Chloe smiled and nodded along. "Look at this stuff... Isn't it neat?" Chloe quietly sung while she traced her fingers over the brochures with a smile playing on her lips.

"Chloe!" Aubrey giggled and hip bumped the shorter girl. "I said privacy of our room!"

"I just feel really comfortable around you, Brey." Chloe smiled at the blonde. She really meant it. Chloe was a very shy and reserved girl. She only got close to a few people, purely because she was too shy to go and talk to anyone. It was incredible that she'd warmed up to Aubrey in a few short minutes.

"Well, I'm glad that they put us together as roommates!" Aubrey grinned back and dragged them off to see the 'Women of Power' club.

* * *

Chloe sat in the audience with about 50 other people waiting for the auditions to begin. She knew there were 4 groups on campus. The Bella's, Treble Makers, High Notes and the BU Harmonics. There were about 20 girls and Chloe knew that only 3 or 4 would get into the Bella's. Everyone was humming or tapping their feet out to random beats, anxiously waiting for the auditions to commence.

"Hey, you alright?" Chloe turned to Aubrey who was smiling at her kindly. "Don't worry Chloe, you and I are going to get in hands down."

The red head smiled lightly back. "Thanks, Bree. I'm just kinda freaking out."

"Calm down, they've already seen you sing. I bet you could totally botch this audition and they'd STILL take you."

"Aubrey! You're gonna jinx me!" Chloe squealed and lightly hit the blonde's arm.

"Welcome to the acapella groups auditionssss!" A large boy wearing a letterman jacket walked onto the stage followed by a scrawny kid with dark hair.

"Hello everyone, I'm Justin. I'm tone deaf and I hate myself everyday because of it!" The large boy yelled to the crowd. "I can tell you now, there should be 53 of you here. I'll tell you how many new members the groups are looking for. BU Harmonics only want 6. Treble Makers are looking at 10. The High notes.." Justin frowned at the paper in his hand. "I think it's a marijuana sticker so let's just say 5. And the Bella's, fresh off their nationals win are looking for 3, and only 3 new girls!"

There was a murmur throughout the group of students, no doubt all weighing their chances of making a club.

"If a group wants you, they will contact you directly. Now, my equally vocally challenged boy Tommy will be collecting your information."

The scrawny kid, Tommy, looked at the hopeful group of students. "If you guys think that this is some high school club where you can confuse sexualities," he made some flappy hands in front of his crotch. "Think again. This shit is real life! So don't just bring it, SING it! Let's go!"

* * *

"Alright girlies. We have 21 potential new Bella's waiting in that room. As a group, does anyone wanna 'nominate' a girl who they think should get in, regardless?" Beca looked around at her Bella's. They were all looking at each other, daring to speak. "Like, was there anyone at impromptu auditions that REALLY stood out?"

Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia-Rose all put their hands up. Ashley, Denise and Jessica just shrugged as they weren't at the activities fair.

"Fat Amy?"

"I really liked the posh blonde one. I thought she could really belt it."

"So..." Beca flicked through all the candidates information. "Aubrey Posen?"

"That's the one. She's like me, but skinnier. And I have a better complexion." Fat Amy said as only she could.

"Alright, well I think she'd be a good addition. Also her cutie pie ginger friend." Stacie said and shot Cynthia-Rose a wink who smirked back.

"And that would be.. Chloe." Beca didn't even shuffle through the stack of papers to find the red head's name. It had been on her mind since the activities fair.

"You think so too, boss? I mean, you remembered her name." Cynthia-Rose raised her eyebrows at the short brunette.

"I only remember her because she sung my ultimate jam." Beca shot back, slightly red.

"Whatever, girl. We all know that she's next of your toner list." Stacie grinned then did a very inappropriate gesture with her hips to which Cynthia-Rose snorted at.

"Oh girls, leave Beca alone. She has her seductive ways and she'd bed that ginger like that." Fat Amy snapped her fingers and flicked her hair.

"Moving **ON**. So that only leaves 19 girls fighting for that one spot." Beca told the group who nodded. "Well, let's go pick us a Bella."

* * *

The doors to the auditorium opened on all sides. From the back came the trebles with the Superman theme song. They hopped over the rows of chairs and sat down closest to the back. most of the boys that had come to the auditions started whooping and clapping.

The BU Harmonics came in from the East doors to Madonnas 'Vogue' and sat there to a smattering of applause. From the East doors as well, the high Notes came stumbling in vaguely mumbling 'The Circle of Life' from The Lion King. As they fell upon chairs in front of the BU Harmonics no one cheered for them.

Then, the doors to the West side opened with a bang and David Guetta's 'Who's that Chick' was heard as the Bella's floated in through the seats to take position at the front of the stage. Chloe heard Aubrey swallow and she was visibly shaking herself. The leader Beca, she remembered, caught her eye and winked. That made Chloe slam back into her seat leaving the other girl to chuckle and turn around.

"And here's the first one up." Tommy finally stopped going on about being rejected by the army and the auditions began.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe and I'm auditioning for the Bella's."

The Bella's nodded at the girl who then belted out 'Take Me or Leave Me' from the musical 'RENT'. Chloe sat looking at the girl who was hitting notes all over the place. Chloe slowly turned her head to Aubrey who looked like she was hyperventilating. As the girl finished, the audience clapped but not too enthusiastically. The Bella's put their heads together and Cynthia-Rose wrote something down on the girl's information.

The next few auditions were by boys. Half of them were trying to rap and make acapella noises and the other half were sing Madonna songs and bringing themselves to tears.

"Aubrey Posen!" Aubrey shakily stood up and made her way up on stage. Chloe gave her an encouraging smile and Aubrey opened her mouth to sing. She sung the first verse of Katy Perry's 'Firework' and Chloe saw all the Bella's nodding their heads at each other. Fat Amy stopped Aubrey after the chorus and gave her a thumbs up. Everyone clapped and Chloe clapped loudest.

"I wasn't off key, right?" Aubrey came back to her seat and Chloe looked at her friend bewildered.

"No way! You were probably too good so they stopped you because they have to get through alot of girls. You're gonna get in, Bree!" Chloe smiled at the blonde and started breathing deeply.

"Hey! Hey!" Aubrey sage whispered to the red head. "Calm down, i think Beca already has a toner for you so I'm positive you will get in without even trying." Aubrey smirked at Chloe and they both turned to the front where the Bella's were. Sure enough, Aubrey was proven right when Beca turned around and whispered "That was great!" to Aubrey as there was another audition happening. Before she turned around, she grinned and sent another wink to Chloe who went scarlet.

* * *

The auditions went on and on until it looked like Chloe was the only one left. Beca had stood up on many occasions to stop the girl from singing and told her that that was enough. It looked like a bad sign whenever she did this.

Throughout the auditions, 4 people had fainted on stage and 2 had run out of the auditorium crying. Chloe noticed Lilly, the weird girl from the first day, go up onstage and whisper things into the microphone that only sounded like buzzing. She then layered beat boxing into the buzzing and everyone was nodding their heads along to the beat. She got a rather large applause and it scared Chloe even more.

"And the last one for today, Chloe Beale!"

Chloe stood shaking but Aubrey grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Chloe walked to the stage and turned to the audience.

"I'm Chloe and I'm auditioning for the Bella's."

Chloe looked from Aubrey, who was nodding at her to the Bella's and noticed the girl she remembered as Stacie, grinning and nodding as well.

_There's a fire, starting in my heart;  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
Finally I can see you crystal clear;  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._

Chloe glanced at the Bella's who were now all smiling at each other and nodding. Chloe had a pulled out her alto voice and it matched the song perfectly. She was about to continue when Beca stood up and Chloe stopped breathing and started to panic. Had she messed up the words? Maybe she only sounded good in her ears?

"Ladies and gentlemen. I will now close this year's auditions. Your groups have your contact information and they'll come to you. Have a great year!" Tommy came out from the curtains and started clapping. The Trebles, Harmonics and even the High Notes got up and started exiting the auditorium. The Bella's all got up too, whispering among themselves. Chloe watched them head to the door and noticed that Beca was grinning. Like, SMILING. Was her voice really _that_ bad?

"Ummm.." Chloe nervously stood on the stage. She'd only sung four lines of the song and now everyone was leaving. What was going ON?

Aubrey was the only person left sitting in the audience and she was frowning. What had happened? Chloe had sung even less than her. That wasn't fair, Chloe had an amazing voice that should've been heard. Chloe awkwardly placed the microphone on the ground and shuffled back to her seat and Aubrey embraced her in a comforting hug, whispering words of praise and encouragement to her friend.

"We'll be in touch with you, bitches!" Fat Amy yelled from the door to the two freshmen who were still wrapped together.

* * *

**There we go, we're getting somewhere!**

**BTW- Beca, Amy, Stacie and Cynthia-Rose are juniors. Ashley, Denise and Jessica are sophomores and that's why they stick together. Aubrey, Chloe and Lilly are of course the freshmen.**

**_Please please please_ review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I was away on holidays so I had to type this up on my phone and then send it to myself via email so I could publish it as soon as I got back. It's pretty long to make up for the lost days. Thanks for all your reviews, you're all so fantastic! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Taming Beca Mitchell Chapter 3**

Chloe sat at her desk reading a book for her English class. She wore her black framed glasses as she couldn't be bothered to put her contacts in on this lazy day. It was Sunday, just two days after the auditions for the acapella groups.

"Chloe! Did you want something from Penny's? I'm going to grab a sandwich." Aubrey called from her room.

Chloe got up from her chair and walked out to see the blonde tying her hair up into a pony tail.

"Umm, sure. Can I join you for the walk?" Chloe asked a little shyly.

Aubrey smiled at the ginger. "Course you can, Chlo. You don't have to be so shy around me! We're roommates.. Not to mention best friends!" She walked over to Chloe and bumped her hip into the shorter girl's.

"Kay. I'll be right out!" Chloe ran back into her room to get some Vans to match her denim shorts and tank top. "All good, right?"

Chloe stepped out and stood rocking on her toes for Aubrey to double-check her. Sometimes the ginger accidentally puts her tank top on backwards or doesn't zip her fly. It's not that she was forgetful, just sometimes when she gets so excited, she rushes.

"Aww, Chloe. You're too cute!" Aubrey walked over with a smile and pinched her friend's cheeks.

The past week, Aubrey and Chloe had formed a sister like bond. Aubrey being the big sister to the shy and tentative Chloe. Aubrey loved doting on Chloe and the red-head loved spending time with Aubrey as she didn't have many friends.

"Well, let's go get our lunch on!"

* * *

"Amy! Where's the blood of the sisters?!" Beca yelled for her roommate while searching the fridge.

"Ummm... Remember when I said 'I want some more of this!'?" Fat Amy looked at Beca from her usual spot on the couch. "Yeah. By 'more' i meant all of it."

"What?! But that was for aca-initiation night!" Beca scowled at the blonde.

"Calm down, Snoopy." Fat Amy rolled her eyes at Beca's badass frown. "Just go to Penny's and pick up some of their all berry bang smoothie."

"Fine. But you're not coming!" Beca grabbed her keys and shoved a couple of notes into her pocket.

"Aye-Aye captain!" Fat Amy gave her friend a quick salute. "Adios!"

* * *

"Whatcha going to get sweetie?" Aubrey and Chloe were at the counter at Penny's. Aubrey turned to Chloe as she asked the question.

Chloe studied the various food items in the glass cabinets. She enjoyed Aubrey's pet names. She'd always wanted and needed a patient older sister.

Penny's was a cute little café. It was a five minute walk from the dorms so it was convenient but usually quiet as there were more fast food and commercial places about.

"I think I'm going to get a cookie." Chloe pointed to the window with various baked goods with a firm nod of her head.

"Great choice. I hear they're to die for!" Aubrey smiled at the red-head and moved forward to the counter.

"Hi, can I please get a chicken Caesar deluxe on brown bread but please hold the mayo. Also toss in a cookie for my friend." Aubrey rounded off to the cute boy attendant who smiled and nodded and moved along the counter to make the sandwich.

"Thanks, Bree." Chloe whispered to her friend who just grinned at the shorter girl. "I'll go grab us a table."

* * *

Beca walked up to Penny's café with her earphones in. She uses her Apple ear-pods for short walks but her big, chunky Beats by Dr. Dre for mixing.

She pushed open the door to the usually quiet café. There were only about six customers around the café and of course her best bro, Jesse behind the counter.

"Baby Beca!" Jesse called to her from behind the sandwich station. "What's up sistahhhh?"

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Not much homie G." Beca deadpanned back to Jesse.

"Mmmk. Let me grab this order." Jesse nodded towards the blonde standing with her back to Beca.

"Sure. No hurry." Beca's eyes wandered around the cozy café. She looked to the fun colour splatter walls to the quiet reading corner with the plush chairs. Her eyes then fell on a familiar head of sun-kissed red hair in the tables area.

Beca walked over to the ginger and took her earphones out with a smirk. "Hey there cute stuff."

Chloe's head snapped up in the direction of the familiar low voice and flushed when she saw who it was.

"Ummm hi." Chloe fiddled nervously with a napkin that was on the table. "B-Beca, right?" But of course Chloe was 100% positive of the brunette's name.

"You know it." Beca winked at the obviously flustered freshman. "Can I join you?"

Chloe just slowly nodded and Beca pulled up a chair and scooted closer to the younger girl.

"So, what's a cutie pie like you doing at Penny's all by your lonesome?" Beca cocked her head playfully.

"I'm not alone. Aubrey's here." Chloe nodded over to the counter where Jesse was fetching her a cookie.

Beca turned and saw in fact that the blonde who was in front of her in the line, was a new member of the Bella's; Not that she knew it... Yet.

"Right. You guys are obviously friends."

"Oh yeah, totes. She and I are roommates!" Chloe beamed.

"Alright. Calm down, Specs." Beca grinned.

Chloe blushed yet again as she hadn't taken her glasses off before they'd gone out.

"Don't worry, they make you look super cute." Beca bopped the younger girl's now red nose.

"Who's super cute?" Beca and Chloe looked up to see Aubrey standing over them with a curious expression.

"Just your little friend here." Beca nodded towards Chloe. "Nice to see you again, Aubrey."

"You aswell, Beca." Aubrey smiled at the brunette as she placed her sandwich on the table. "That boy is going to bring your cookie for you, Chlo. He said they just made a fresh batch."

Chloe smiled but glanced at Beca who was once again grinning at the fact that the ginger had ordered a cookie. Beca thought she was just _so_ adorable, not that she'd admit it to anyone.

"Well, I'll be seeing you ladies. MUCH sooner than you think." Beca got up and smiled at both of them.

"Bye Beca." Aubrey said and unwrapped her sandwich.

Chloe turned and looked at Beca who was standing there waiting for some kind of farewell from the red-head. Chloe shyly waved and Beca just rolled her eyes but with a hint of a smile.

* * *

After a couple of bites of her sandwich, Aubrey started up a conversation.

"Soooo.. You and Beca Mitchell know each other?" Aubrey asked Chloe as soon as the brunette had left their table.

"Noooo. Well, she just likes teasing me." Chloe looked down at her lap a tad shy.

"TEASING YOU?!" Aubrey rose quickly from her seat, alarming the unsuspecting Chloe. She almost overturned the table. "You wait here, Chloe. I'm going to sort it out."

"Bree! Sit down!" Chloe was giggling at her friend's overprotective nature. "It's just a.. Uhmm.. Playful?"

Aubrey slowly sunk back into her seat. "Define 'playful' please?"

Chloe blushed a bit.

* * *

"Sup Jesse." Beca stood at the counter where her friend was carrying a bag with one cookie.

"Hey Becs. Let me just get this out." Jesse shook the bag and gesture to the tables area.

"Wait! It's for the blonde, right?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Mhmm. Do me a favour. I need a large all berry bang smoothie with extra raspberries." Jesse slowly nodded, confused on why he had to stop.

"Initiation night?"

"Yeah. And chuck another 5 cookies into that bag, on me."

Jesse just nodded and went to the back and returned with a larger bag with plenty more cookies. He handed them over to Beca.

"Your smoothie will be right out, Becs."

"Cheers, Jess." Beca slapped a note down on the counter. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"... Please" Beca walked back to the two freshman just as Aubrey had finished her sentence.

"Special delivery for a cutie pie ginger?" Beca playfully looked around the café before looking back down at Chloe who was a bit stunned. "Kidding. Here are your cookies." She put the bulging bag on the table.

Chloe eyed the bag. "Bree, I thought I said only one?"

Aubrey frowned and nodded. "I only told the boy one cookie."

They both turned and looked at the brunette who was still there.

"Don't look at me. I just deliver." Beca shrugged. "Maybe you have a fan. Later girlies." She then winked at the ginger one last time and walked back to the counter.

"Ohhhh-Kay. Now I see what you mean by 'playful' teasing." Aubrey looked at Chloe with a smirk.

"Shhhh! Aubrey!"

* * *

It was about 6pm when Aubrey and Chloe returned from the café. They'd talked about everything and anything, getting to know each other a bit better.

"Bree?" Chloe knocked on her friend's bedroom door.

"Yes honey? What is it?" Aubrey sat up on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Bree... What if I don't get into the Bella's?"

"Aww sweetie. Come here." Aubrey stretched her arms out and Chloe cuddled up next to the blonde's side.

"You are SO talented. If they don't take you, they're missing out on an AMAZING voice and they may just be incredibly stupid." Aubrey kissed the ginger's head. "Have a little faith, okay?"

"Mmmkk." Chloe snuggled that little bit closer to Aubrey.

"You're so special, Chloe. I don't want to be in the Bella's without you." Aubrey brought her hand up to the shorter girl's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Thanks Bree."

"Any and every time, sweetie."

* * *

"Fat Amy at attention!" Fat Amy stood behind Beca wearing a balaclava.

"Jesus, Amy!" Beca turned around and put a hand over her heart. "We don't want to _SCARE_ them, just _SURPRISE_ them." '

"Yes, sir." Fat Amy mumbled but skipped off to her room to change.

Beca smiled and shook her head at her friend's antics. She looked down at photos of her three new Bella's; The ones they were planning to 'capture'. Her eyes lingered on one in particular with red hair and the most captivating blue eyes.

"The dooooooooorr!" Fat Amy weirdly kangaroo jumped out of her room and to the door. Beca chortles at her roommates 'surprise' outfit. It was a pink and gold princess costume. She flung the door open to reveal Cynthia-Rose and Stacie.

"My aca-bitches!" Fat Amy grabbed the two girls and forced them into a hug. "Ready to get us some girls?"

"You know it." Cynthia-Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

There was a chattering behind her as Jessica, Denise and Ashley showed up behind.

After the other three girls were attacked by Amy, they all gathered in the common room where Beca stood before them.

"Alright ladies, there are seven of us and three of them. As you all obviously can do the maths, there will be pairs on two of the new girls and a group of three." Beca looked around and made sure everyone was nodding.

"So, do we get to pick our teams?" Stacie raised her hand.

"They'll be pulled out of a hat because this is a GROUP activity. It's a chance to get to know everyone." Beca gestured to Amy's princess hat.

"Alright this is Group 1 and they're getting Aubrey... Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley." She pulled three slips of paper out of the hat. The girls all moved to one side.

"Skinny blondy doesn't know what's coming." Amy punched one hand into the other.

"Group two getting Lilly is... Jessica and Cynthia-Rose." Beca pulled out the two slips of paper.

Cynthia-Rose and Jessica hi-fived each other.

"So that leaves you and me for the cutie pie of a red-head!" Stacie jumped up and down clapping and grinning at Beca.

Beca frowned. "You know Chloe?"

"No. I just think she's adorable. Didn't you see her _blush_?"

"Alright. Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Stacie. We're all going to the same place. Room 24 Broad Square dorm. Cynthia-Rose and Jessica, you're going to Room 9, same dorm."

Everyone nodded and headed for the door.

"Let's go gets us some Bella's!"

* * *

"Chlo?" Aubrey slowly nudged the sleeping red-head. "Chloe, honey?"

Chloe rubbed her eyes and looked around. They were in Aubrey's bed, having fallen asleep together.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's almost 7:30pm. It's your shower time, remember?"

"Sorry Bree." Chloe got up firm the blonde's side and yawned. "I'm going to get my stuff and go take a shower now."

Chloe walked out of the room stretching her arms. She couldn't help thinking about a brunette that had very heavily hinted that she'd bought her five extra cookies. Maybe she was trying to say "Sorry, you didn't get into the Bella's. But here, have some cookies because i feel sorry for you." I mean, she didn't buy Aubrey anything?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

She heard Aubrey go and open the door and a little scream which was cut off almost instantly.

Chloe started to panic and picked up the closest 'weapon' she had and slowly tip-toed to the main room. Before she'd gotten around her bed, she was met with a very familiar face holding a pillow case.

"Hey there, cute stuff."

"Hi.. Why are you here?" Chloe frowned and lowered her weapon, a hairbrush.

She walked closer to Beca and saw behind her that Aubrey was being led out the door by two girls with a pillow case on her head and Fat Amy who was whipping her butt with a rolled up magazine yelling something about 'better complexion'.

"Hey you cutie pie!" Stacie popped up from behind Beca who wore a slight frown.

"Hi.." Chloe mumbled and looked down.

"So, we should put this over your head," Beca shook the pillow case. "But if you want, I can just put a blind fold on you."

Chloe nodded still not sure what was happening.

"Great." Beca walked over and pulled a sleeping blindfold from her pocket. She slowly went around the ginger and slipped it over her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Beca turned Chloe around.

"No."

"Great, Stacie will lead the way and I'll be right next to you." Beca carefully pushed the freshman towards the door.

"Wait!" Chloe half shouted, startling Beca and Stacie who whipped around.

"What? What is it?" Stacie hurried back to the two girls.

"I don't have my shoes on." Chloe wiggles her little toes that had painted hot pink nails. She could feel the blush coming up from her neck.

Beca rolled her eyes but smiled and took the blindfold off so that the girl could get some footwear.

"Okay, I'm ready." Chloe looked at her feet which now had some ballet flats on.

"Great." Beca said for the third time and slipped the blindfold over the girl again. "Let's go."

The three started towards the door but Chloe was shuffling along, scared of bumping into something. She carefully stuck her hand out to where she thought Beca was and felt around for the shorter girl's arm.

Beca's head snapped to her arm which was being squeezed by the anxious red-head.

Chloe slid her hand down the leather jacket covered arm and found the junior's hand. She took a deep breath and entwined their fingers together.

Beca quickly looked forward at Stacie who was walking ahead, filing her nails.

She slowly let out a breath at the feel of Chloe's hand in hers, grinning when she felt the freshman hold on a little tighter.

Chloe let out a breath and smiled a bit when she felt the brunette squeeze back in a way that said "Don't worry, I'm right here".

* * *

**Taadaaa! Chapter 3. It just had a lot of Aubrey x Chloe bonding and Beca x Chloeteasing.**

**BTW-** There might've been some confusion so just to clarify. The dorms aren't like Beca x Kimmy Jin's in the movie. Its one big room and that's the living room space (so the couch and TV) and on either end are the two separate bedrooms.

**And i got a question about the rest of the Bella's sexuality's. So here we go-  
**Chloe- She doesn't know. She hasn't thought about it before.  
Beca & Cynthia-Rose- Gay.  
Stacie- Bi-Sexual.  
Aubrey, Fat Amy, Jessica, Denise, Ashley- Straight.

**Next chapter, you guys can expect an awesome initiation night! Seriously, get ready. But it'll be out soon. Hope you liked this chapter, let me know! _Review review review_ please. I LOVE your feedback. Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey guys! I apologize for the wait. I've been really busy doing stuff. School starts next week for me so i don't know about the updates but i'll keep you posted. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer- I own zero things._

* * *

**Taming Beca Mitchell- Chapter 4**

"We welcome Lilly"

"The excellent Aubrey"  
"And the aca-mazing Chloe"

Beca read out the names of the new Bella's with a grin as Fat Amy tore off their pillowcases and Chloe's blindfold.

"Here are your Bella bracelets." Beca handed each girl a woven bracelet of blue and yellow. "We used to have scarves but that was lame."

"Repeat after me. I- sing your name."

The girls repeated and sung their names although no one could hear Lilly.

"Promise to be an awesome contribution to the Bella's and try super hard at practice and competitions."

Chloe's face scrunched at the line. She totally thought this was a traditional and super serious occasion.

"And I solemnly swear to never have sexual relations with another Bella's partner." Fat Amy added in after Beca. Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other then back to Amy.

"We had some trouble with it when we first joined." Stacie answered for the confused freshman who slowly nodded. No one had noticed but Lilly had moved significantly closer to all the candles that were lit around the girls.

"Whatever, you're all Bella's now!" Fat Amy yelled at popped some confetti cannons.

Chloe and Aubrey couldn't help but squeal. With the ceremony over, the girls all turned to mingle with each other and make their way out of the hall and to the concrete court for the real party.

Aubrey had squeezed Chloe's shoulder and had weaved through the girls to get to Lilly who was back with the candles. Her face was almost touching the flames and she had this crazy look in her eyes.

Chloe continued walking with the girls humming a happy song for her victory. She couldn't believe it, she got into THE Barden Bella's!

"So... No hand holding this time, red?" Chloe looked to her right and of course Beca was there with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"It was just 'cause I couldn't see and I didn't wanna get hurt." Chloe mumbled. "And thank you.. For choosing Aubrey and I."

Beca waved her hand dismissively. "It was all you two. Your voices are amazing."

"Thanks." Chloe blushed a bit and hoped Beca didn't see.

"Aww, am I making you blush?!" Beca smiled triumphantly.

"No.."

"Uh-huh, you are!"

"No I'm not..."

"Can't hide it Chloe." Beca nudged the red head's side and walked off to Cynthia-Rose.

Aubrey soon came back and looped her arm through Chloe's. They walked behind the other girls, anticipating their first college party.

* * *

The place was crazy. All the other acapella group were there, pouring out alcohol and pumping music. The Bella's arrived and ran off to the makeshift dance floor or the table with the drinks. Chloe and Aubrey lingered back observing.

"I don't know, Bree." Chloe moved closer to her friend's side looking at the half wasted aca-people.

"Don't worry, Chlo. I'll stay with you. Want a drink?" Aubrey led them through the mass of bodies to the drink table where Stacie and Cynthia-Rose were.

"Heyyyyy guuuurrllllliieeesss." Cynthia-Rose slurred. "Can I get you some magic tonight?"

"W-What?" Chloe leaned forward a bit.

"Can she bed you?" Stacie turned to the red head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh. N-No thank you." Chloe stepped back a bit.

"Here you are Chlo." Aubrey pushed a cup into the shorter girls hands. "Drink up!"

* * *

"Soooo, what do you think of the newbies?"

"Point them out for me?" Jesse took a sip from his cup.

Jesse joined the Treble's the same year Beca had joined the Bella's. They'd met when they were interning at the radio station. There had never been anything romantic between them, it was a sibling like bond.

"There's Lilly over near the bonfire. She's Asian and is wearing a green jacket." Beca pointed in that direction.

"Oh yeah, the mad beat boxer." Jesse nodded, approvingly.

"Yep. And then there's Aubrey over at the drinks. She's blonde, tall and is wearing a yellow jacket."

"Yeah, I served her at Penny's." Jesse nodded again. "She can sing?"

"Uh huh. She was actually Amy's shoo in."

"And the last one?"

"The red head standing next to Aubrey. That's Chloe." Beca stood and watched Chloe talk with Stacie and couldn't nag that bubbling feeling building up inside of her.

"Ohhhkkk." Jesse looked at Beca who was staring at the red head. "Oh my god, Beca! You like her!"

"What? No!" Beca quickly shit back but looked around in case anyone had heard. "She's a freshman."

"So? That's even worse." Jesse teased. "But, a tiny bit cute."

"Shut up, Jess." Beca scoffed.

"Alright, I'm going to go and introduce myself then." Jesse started off in the direction of the drinks table.

"Wait!"

* * *

"Sooooo... If I drink too much tonight, can I count on you to hold my hair back when I puke?" Stacie had her hands on the table and was leaning towards Chloe giving her an eyeful.

"Ummm.. S-Sure?" Chloe nodded hesitantly, blushing.

"Good. I need someone who can.. HELP me out." Stacie grinned.

"What up Bella bitches! Fat Amy has arrived!" Fat Amy grinned and walked over to the esky and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Shots!"

"Whoa there, party girl. Maybe you should wait for a Friday or Saturday night. You know, so you have time to be hungover." Stacie swooped over and tugged the bottle out of the blonde's hand.

"But Staccccceeee.." Fat Amy whined.

"What are we whining about now?" Beca and Jesse had come over to the drinks table.

"Thank god you're here, captain. This bitch won't even let me drink!" Fat Amy ran around the table and grabbed the shorter girl. "Please? One shot?!"

"Amy. If you think you can take a shot, take a shot. I'm not your baby sitter." Beca rolled her eyes. "And I certainly won't be tomorrow morning."

"YES. Just one, kay boss?" Fat Amy snatched the bottle back and put her lips to the bottle despite everyone screaming at her to stop.

She pushed the now 3/4 full bottle into little Chloe's hands and screamed "WE ARE THE KINGS AND ACA-QUEENS OF CAMPUS!" She then proceeded to climb on top of two rows of seats to stand with her legs apart, blocking the isle and start dancing. She was totally wasted.

"She is totally wasted." Aubrey giggled a bit.

"Yeah." Chloe grinned but put the bottle of vodka back on the table.

"Guys, this is Jesse. Jesse, you know Cynthia-Rose, Stacie and of course Fat Amy. Meet our fresh faces, Aubrey and Chloe." Beca gestured to the red head and blonde.

"But we've met!." Jesse smiled at Aubrey. "You came by Penny's today."

"Sure did. Oh, and was that you who gave this one a few extra cookies?" Aubrey nodded to Chloe.

"Pffft, no. That was this one." Jesse patted a now blushing Beca on the shoulder and Aubrey grinned triumphantly.

Beca mumbled something that sounded like a threat but Chloe was shyly smiling at her.

"Told you." Aubrey bumped her hip against the ginger's.

"Hey, cutie." Stacie had returned without a red cup this time. "Wanna dance?"

Chloe looked from Stacie who was grinning at her to Aubrey whose eyes darted to Beca then back to her with a mysterious glint. Chloe then turned to Beca who was wearing a slight frown.

"Sure." Chloe tentatively smiled at the taller brunette and took the hand which was offered to her. "Let's dance." Chloe and Stacie then moved off over to the makeshift dance floor.

* * *

"Well... Not that this isn't fun, but I'm going to go see what Lilly is up to. I don't like her near fire. Do any of you guys feel like that?" Cynthia-Rose who was just standing there awkwardly, hastily wobbled off.

Beca nodded, absent mindedly whilst craning her neck to see into the crowd in which Stacie had dragged her favourite red head.

"I'm going to go hang with Denise for a bit." Aubrey grabbed a cup from the table. "See you guys later!"

"Later." Jesse waved at the blonde.

"Hmm?" Beca turned her head away from the dance floor. "Oh right. See you. Don't drink too much." Beca waved and Aubrey just gave her a smirk before getting lost in the crowd.

"Ohhhh kay." Beca frowned a bit.

"So how are you going with your mixes?" Jesse asked whilst taking a sip.

"Yes." Beca had turned back to keep an eye on the notoriously handsy Stacie and the little innocent ginger. Well, she wasn't looking _that_ innocent after a few drinks. She was dancing like a stripper on roofies.

"What?" Jesse lightly hit the brunette's arm.

"You asked if I was going to mix you a drink." Beca turned and scowled.

"You like her." Jesse grinned as the brunette kept glancing at Stacie and Chloe who were on the dance floor.

"I do not!" Beca turned to Jesse and took a sip from her red solo cup.

"Then why do you keep looking at her?" Jesse asked in a teasing voice.

"I- I just don't want Stacie to try anything." Beca stumbled over her words. It was half true though. It wasn't that she didn't trust Stacie, it was just that the girl had some... History.

"Right... If you're so on edge, why don't you just swoop in like a Becaw and whisk her away?"

"Uhh.. Maybe because I don't like her?" Beca fought back but to no avail as Chloe popped up beside her with a gigantic grin from the buzz of alcohol and adrenaline of dancing.

"Beca, come and dance." Chloe started to tug at the brunette's sleeve. "It's so much fun!"

"No thank you, Chloe." Beca replied which earned a frown from Jesse and a pout from the ginger.

"But.. Why not?" Chloe looked into Beca's eyes, not letting go of the girl's sleeve.

"Yeah, Beca. Why not?" Jesse imitated Chloe's pout but the red head was oblivious.

"What about Stacie?" Beca slowly asked looking down.

"She went to get me a drink." Chloe kept grinning and started tugging at Beca's sleeve. "One dance?"

"Glad to know alcohol gives you a confidence boost, red." Beca rolled her eyes but nodded.

Chloe squealed and led them both onto the dance floor.

"Make good choices!" Jesse called out after them.

* * *

Chloe and Beca stayed on the edge of the dance floor as neither wanted to be surrounded.

'Kiss You' by One Direction came on and Chloe squealed that she loved this song.

They started dancing with some distance between them but Beca stepped closer.

Chloe wasn't fazed, she simply grinned and kept moving her hips.

As the chorus started, all the aca-people started jumping up and singing along.

Beca couldn't take her eyes off of the freshman. She was a goddess on the dance floor. She thanked the creator of alcohol for letting Chloe let loose.

The alcohol was blurring the brunette's mind as she stepped impossibly closer to the freshman and started moving her hips against her. It surprised the junior when the other girl grabbed her hips and continued to dance.

"Glad to also know that alcohol makes you a tad handsy." The brunette brought her lips to the red head's ear, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe smiled mischievously and pulled Beca's hands around her own waist and turned around so her back was against the shorter girl's front.

Beca almost stopped breathing as Chloe lost herself in the beat of the song. Her hands hung loosely on the ginger's waist half unsure if they should stay there or back away.

"Take me home... Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah yeah and let me kiss you." Beca sung along softly into Chloe's ear as the song came to a finish and everyone started hollering. She felt the red head tense in her arms and she brought her head back to be in front of the freshman. Beca smiled and Chloe looked down at her feet.

"Here you go, cutie." Stacie came back with a red cup in and handed it over to the freshman who moved to Beca's side.

"Thanks, Stacie. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe grinned, pressed into Beca.

"Hey, captain! Didn't know you and Chloe were dancing together or I would've gotten another drink for youuuuu!" Stacie said as apologetically as she could despite alcohol slurring her words together.

"It's fine, Stace." Beca pulled Chloe closer as her arm was still around the freshman's waist. "Just dancing."

Chloe felt Beca squeeze her waist ever so slightly and suddenly it was really hot. Outside. In the courtyard. Which was outside. In the OPEN. With lots of air. Because it was outside.

"I-I need Bree." Chloe said to no one in particular, looking down at her feet.

"Sure sweetie. I think you had a bit too much tonight." Stacie said to the ginger. "Let's go find Aubrey."

Stacie offered her hand out to the red head with kind and sincere intentions.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye Beca." Chloe un hooked herself from the brunette's side.

"Uhhh. Alright. See you tomorrow." Beca gave the freshman a half smile but the red head kept her head down. 'Take care of our Bella, Stace."

"Aye- Aye, captain."

Beca watched as the taller girl led the freshman away through the crowd. She couldn't help but notice that the red head had mixed emotions.

Why had she suddenly left? Do I make her dizzy? Was it just the alcohol? Beca had all these thoughts running through her mind as she made her way to the drinks table and picked up a cup. She turned to the stairs and saw Aubrey hooking her arm around Chloe as they both made their way back to the dorms. Chloe turned back to the party and caught Beca's eye. She just pursed her lips and nodded as before disappeared.

Beca brought her drink to her lips and they curled into a smile.

"Game on, red."

* * *

**AN- I am really sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and Beca flirting. See you next time. Review and stuff :)**


End file.
